


a lucky accident.

by Rendazzled



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Asking Out, BoyxBoy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, bxb - Freeform, legit only wrote this because we need more of these two, only fluff, please link me good fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Yusuke is convinced that his crush, Ryuji, is in love with Akira. Eventually, he snaps and he accidentally tells Ryuji Akira's secret.





	1. 1

Yusuke didn’t exactly know what to call the blond boy. He was too rough to be beautiful, but too soft not to be. He didn’t know when he started crushing on Ryuji, but he did. Ryuji is vulgar, rude and hyper. He’s enthusiastic, incompetent and yet so lovely. His brown eyes made Yusuke weak in the knees, and knowing Ryuji was into dudes too only made it worse for him. He knew he had a chance, well, he would’ve had one, if only Ryuji wasn’t so in love with Akira. He obviously doesn’t know that Akira has a lover, the blue haired boy from his school. Yusuke would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of the small boy, since Akira sure spiked his interests as well. Yusuke wasn’t going to tell Ryuji, considering he only found out by accident when the boy, Mishima, called him weird at the planetarium. Akira excused the boy and went red as he introduced Mishima as his boyfriend. Yusuke just congratulated him. A pang of jealousy seared through him though, considering Akira was the one who truly saved him. Yusuke would always be grateful for it, and despite liking Ryuji more, he liked Akira for sure as well. He just wished Akira would come out to his friends already, but he knew better than anyone that you shouldn’t rush that. Surely, as Akira would come out sometime, Ryuji would fall and Yusuke would catch him. 

“Hey, Yusuke!” He heard his name but he didn’t turn around just yet, being too focused sometimes had its perks. He wasn’t ready to face Ryuji, and he knew Akira would be there as well since they never went anywhere without each other these days.

“Yusuke!” He felt hands latch onto his shoulders and he was turned around forcefully.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I was lost in thought once again,” Yusuke said casually, as if he wasn’t just thinking about the angels in front of him.

“How long were you waiting for us? You could’ve just gone in, Sojiro wouldn’t mind,” Akira says and Yusuke shakes his head.

“I just got here as well, don’t worry,” he said and Ryuji shrugged as he pushed past him, opening the door. They said quick hello’s to Sojiro and went into Akira’s room.

“I need to talk to you guys,” Akira said as he set up some chairs for them.

“Are you finally going to tell us about your boyfriend?” Yusuke didn’t snap. It was against his principles, but he had to hold himself from not doing it anyway. Akira looked up in shock and Yusuke immediately felt guilty.

“Mishima? I told you he was my boyfriend so you wouldn’t ask what we were doing. I wish he was though,” he says and Yusuke’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry, I’m exhausted and didn’t know what I was thinking,” he apologizes as he tries to avoid Akira’s eyes.  

“Wait, so you’re gay?” Ryuji asks. Yusuke jumps at the sound of his voice, completly forgetting he was there.

“Yeah, I wasn’t actually planning on coming out today, I was waiting to see if the boy I like well, likes me back. I just thought I’d kiss him goodbye someday while you guys saw so I didn’t have to explain anything,” Akira mutters. “Yusuke already sort of knew,” he adds softly and Yusuke just nods, not knowing what to say.

“Mishima? But he’s, well, a loser!” Ryuji yells, obviously distressed and hurt. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Well, you just called the boy I like a loser, I didn’t expect you to take it well,” Akira promptly says and Yusuke steps back, trying to get himself out of this conversation. “Yusuke took it unexpectedly well.”

“Well, I told you before, I am also into males,” he says without thinking. Ryuji raises an eyebrow at him before shrugging it off.

“So all of us are into guys here, and all the girls in our group are trying to get into our bed, ironic.” He scoffs loudly and Akira snaps his head towards him. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m into girls too, just not at the moment,” he adds as a blush spreads over his face.

“AKira, from what I saw, you have Mishima’s interests too, really,” Yusuke says as he grabs Akira’s shoulder. He has no intention of hurting Ryuji, but he also wants to comfort the friend he just outed. 

“You think Yuuki likes me?”

“Definitely, and I think he isn’t the only one.” He side-eyes Ryuji who looks terrified, almost as if they’re fighting and one of his friends gets hurt. “I’ve heard rumours saying you’re quite popular, I think it’d be in your best interests if you were to confess to Mishima, before someone confesses to you in front of him.”

Like he was going to rat out one of his best friends.

“You guys should leave, I think I need some time alone.” Akira faces Yusuke and his hand falls off the other boy’s shoulder.

“As you wish,” Yusuke says as he walks up to Ryuji. He puts a hand in the small of his back and pushes him towards the stairs. Ryuji doesn’t say anything until they’re outside.

“Why do you think I like Akira?” The blond finally asks as they set a few steps outside. It’s dark outside already and the moon makes everything look creepy.

“I pay attention to the details,” Yusuke replies, and somewhere he knows he wasn’t able to hide the sadness in his voice.

“I don’t like Akira, I like someone else,” he says and Yusuke turns his head to face the smaller guy. “Not that it matters, he doesn’t like me back anyway,” he mutters and Yusuke grabs his hand without thinking.

“You look too miserable. Would you like to head back to my place? You could stay over,” he asks and he looks away, hoping the blond doesn’t notice the blush on his face. 

“That, well, that sounds good. I’d like that.” Ryuji’s voice is soft, the sharp edge he usually has to it left and he sounds vulnerable.

“Off we go then.”


	2. 2

“Mishima, we need to talk,” Akira types, but he deletes it. “Mishima, I need to talk to you, could you come over,” he types and he hits send before he will regret it. As soon as the dots pop up, he regrets it anyway.

“Now?” Is all it says. Akira’s heart skips a beat and he takes a shaky breath.

“If you wouldn’t mind. It’s important,” he sends and Mishima starts typing again. It takes a while, but he gets a reply back that can be easily summarized into that he’s coming as soon as he can.

Akira can not stop fidgeting until and as he hears someone knock. He basically runs downstairs, unlocks the door and locks the door as soon as he let Mishima in.

“Are you okay?” Mishima asks, he looks so concerned and Akira quickly nods before he leads the way upstairs.

As soon as they enter the room, Mishima tenses up. “What’s going on?”

“Do you like me?” Akira asks softly, barely audible.

“W- what?” Mishima stutters and AKira turns around to face him. 

“One of my friends said that you liked me, as in, romantically. Is it true?” Akira asks while taking shaky breaths and he doesn’t dare to look Mishima in the eye. He waits for an answer but doesn’t get one. “Yuuki?”  He looks up, trying to find Mishima where he just stood, but instead he’s right in front of him and he presses his lips against Akira’s without a warning. It’s short, and Akira barely notices until it’s over.

“I figured I had to kiss you once before you rejected me,” Mishima mutters as he tries to step back, but Akira catches his shoulder to keep him close. He pulls his chin up and presses his lips against the ones of the boy he has liked almost since he got here. He feels what they call fireworks, something he has never experienced before, and he snakes his arm around Mishima’s waist to pull him closer.

“Why would I reject you?” Akira asks with a sly smirk on his face as he pulls away.

“B- Because I’m me, the boring boy. You’re a phantom thief,” he mutters and Akira promptly shakes his head.

“I’ve pretty much have had a crush on you since I got to know you. After you spilled my secrets of course, but that has been long forgiven,” he says and Mishima’s eyes light up. “Yuuki, I like you too, for who you are,” he continues before pressing his lips to Mishima’s again.

“I like you too,” Mishima mutters, too shy to look directly at Akira. “ Can I stay over? I told my parents you had an emergency and I’d stay the night,” he says and Akira nods happily.

“One condition,” he says and Mishima finally looks at him. “I get to wake up next to you.”


	3. 3

“So many paintings.” It’s the first thing Ryuji says as he walks into the dorm room Yusuke finally moved into. “It’s like an exposition, but messy”

“What’s your opinion on tattoos?” Yusuke suddenly asks and Ryuji turns around to face him.

“They’re cool, I might get some when I’m older, why?” He asks and Yusuke walks up to him. He silently caresses his arm and he feels Ryuji shiver under his touch.

“I recently got skin save crayons, that stay on for a while. I could give you a temporary one.” He doesn’t know why he offers this, maybe it’s because he just want as excuse to touch the blond, or maybe he just wants him to take his shirt off.

“That does sound cool,” the beautiful -not beautiful- blond boy says and he nods after thinking for a bit. “Only if I get to draw one onto you too,” Ryuji says and Yusuke can’t hide his surprise. He nods quickly and starts searching for his crayons and Ryuji sits down on the bed. “Can you draw it on my collar bone?”

“Of course,” Yusuke says, silently cheering because this does indeed mean that Ryuji will take his shirt off. And he does, and Yusuke forgets to turn away. Ryuji doesn’t seem to mind though, but the tips of his ears are red. “Please don’t say anything about my body,” Ryuji whispers and Yusuke cocks his head to the side.

“But it’s beautiful,” he breathes out before looking away. He doesn’t get a reply so he moves over to him. “Lay down.”

Ryuji gulps, but he does as he is asked and he tries to hide his blushing face as Yusuke straddles him. Yusuke doesn’t waste any time at all, and his hot breath tickles Ryuji but whenever he tries to squirm, Yusuke holds him still.

Yusuke does not know where his sudden confidence came from, and he doesn’t know how long it will last, so he tries to not focus on the fact that his crush is literally under him and that he’s drawing a skull on his bare chest. “Finished,” he breathes out and he grabs his phone. He quickly snaps a pic and he shows it to Ryuji.

“It looks great,” he says, still kind of red. 

“Why don’t you want me to comment on your body?” Yusuke asks before biting his lip. “I can’t find a single thing that’s wrong with it.”

“Because I’m not exactly muscled like Akira,” he answers and Yusuke can’t suppress a soft snort.

“Why would that bother me?” He asks, obviously amused.

“Because most guys want masculine guys, not a shrimp like me.” Ryuji his voice keeps getting softer. “I hate it.”

“Me too,” Yusuke says before running a finger over Ryuji’s chest, causing Ryuji to shiver. Ryuji grabs one of the crayons and he twists Yusuke’s arm in a very awkward position, and Yusuke looks away in an instant. He feels the crayon dragging over his flesh, but he’s more focussed on the hand that’s holding his wrist. 

“Done,” Ryuji says, a blush spreading over his face. Yusuke looks at his arms and reads the words over and over again.

‘I like you’

“You like me?” Yusuke asks and Ryuji nods before looking away. 

“I liked Akira before I met you, please don’t hate me,” he manages to get out and Yusuke just grabs his chin in response, turning it so the blond is facing him. He bows down and presses his lips against Ryuji’s. He can’t help but smile into it.

“I like you too.” Ryuji props himself up on his elbows as he looks the most confused Yusuke has ever seen him. “I have for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ryuji asks and Yusuke shakes his head in response.

“I thought you were in love with Akira,” he says and a smile makes its way onto Ryuji’s face. 

“So that’s why you snapped,” he chuckles and Yusuke nods quickly. “What are we now?”

“Would you like to maybe be boyfriends?” Yusuke asks and Ryuji’s face lights up completely. Yusuke presses his lips against Ryuji’s again, after so long he can finally call him his.


End file.
